


I'm The King of the castle, Get down you dirty Rascal~!

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, smp earth
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst angst angst angst, Antarctic Empire, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil waston, Business Bay is back in Business, Dream Doesn't know who he's messing with, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), SBI? NOPE!, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy knows dream game and laughs at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Tommy Knows Dream's gameAfterall, Two can play that game.Soon, He shall Return to his rightful Kingdom.And those who have harmed him, Well, They will fall and bow below his knees.And those who have helped him, Well, Loyalty deserves to be Rewarded, Doesn't it?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Bitzel, TommyInnit & LukeOrSomething, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), tommyinnit & wisp
Comments: 59
Kudos: 877





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy knew more about raising a country more than most people in the Dream SMP. Well, except maybe Wilbur, but even then, Newfoundland was run by corrupt council, any wonder why it fell shortly after Wilbur left. From what he knew most countries were running still, but techno and Philza all but dumped their duties onto Pete, Poor guy. He heard Pete had a breakdown seven months in, lasting longer than tommy thought he would. 

Tommy. Tommy was smart and so were Luke, Deo and Bitzel. At some point even Wisp was, but he made a stupid mistake joining The Antarctic Empire. He’d regret that later. Tommy had known what he’d have to do. He’d still run Business bay, Alongside his council, Luke, Deo, Bitzel and the Redeemed Wisp. They were still even in contact with the bay. 

Number one, they had become the first major trade country. Two, the countries of Alaska and Arkansiona declared war upon them. They cut off trade to the country and lowered the trade with anyone who was allies with them and put the trade lower to those who were allies with those who were Allies with Arkansiona and Alaska. It worked alike a charm; The Allies of the allies left them and slowly the Allies of the two countries at war with them pulled away. The two countries fell and most of their land was stripped from them after the war. 

They’d sold all the territory they’d won from the war to nearby countries and used that money to buy some territory from Soot Charlie, The leader of Kpop. The bought roughly half of it, not that Charlie wanted to lose more, No just had what they wanted. Tommy had been a good leader under his people, holding votes for major decisions to the people, Minor Decisions made by the Three Councils. One, For the people. Two, for those Elected by the People and Three, The main of Five of Business Bay. 

Tommy Tried so hard for Wilbur, He felt guilty for his brother's country to fall. So, he thought he’s brother had been so in pain to make a new country, Tommy had chosen to help him until he healed. It wasn’t until later Tommy had learn his brother hadn’t known about Newfoundland's Fall. Nor had Philza or Techno known about Pete’s overwhelming Breakdown. 

Part of him felt Guilt for Pete. Afterall he’d help give to the Stress he was under. The Antarctic had been cut off from trade by Business Bay more than once and the other Countries Quickly pulled away. It was far turn from the once glorious Empire the Antarctic was. Tommy could have laughed, but he didn’t out respect and Self-Control. 

Dream was a fool, But Tommy can’t blame him. He was just learning, and Tommy had been playing the game for a long time. Dream was working with the basic’s, it was easy to see, Isolation taking away thing that make a person feel strong, Punishing him like a dog. Dream has no patience and that’s why he was failing. If dream Truly wanted to use tommy or someone who hated him. Well, He wouldn’t have Told his friend to Isolate him in front of said mention. It only makes them hate you more. It would have been much Easier to Use to Tubbo, Make Tubbo Relied on him, make him think that its best to get rid of tommy without actually telling him, Make Tubbo do it of his own will. 

Once the two separated, Well Dream could go in. Offer him a home, offer to give him safety, Build. Trust. Get loyalty, get them to give you they’re free will to you. 

You don’t hurt them; you get others to hurt them. You heal them, You Protect them, give them Advice that will help them. Let them Willingly come you, Afterall a Willing Slave is more Loyal than a forced one. 

It takes Patience, It Takes Time, it takes Changing and Adapting to the Person. You Don’t bend them; you don’t break them. Others do that of their own choice, you don’t make them do that. You Don’t tell them to do it, their own damn mind tells them to do that. 

Tommy Knew this, He knew better than Dream. He taught Deo, He taught Luke, He taught Bitzel, He taught Wisp, He taught Tubbo. 

His Horsemen. 

People knew Death wore Sunglasses. 

People learned War had a blue hoodie. 

People Were taken Aback by Famine’s Black eyes. 

People have heard Pestilences cries. 

People Thought Pollution was Innocent with his Flower Crown and bees. 

People Underestimated the devil because of his destruction.


	2. I wanna go Hunting, Any Taker's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will bow to you my king
> 
> My Savior  
> My Teacher  
> My Leader
> 
> My Friend

Tommy all but become an entity of rage. How. Dare. They. He tilled his head up, He reminded himself of Snotty Noble. But as the king, he was above them. He Knew Dream thought he was ruler, that this kingdom was his alone, that it would never fall, He was nothing less than Wilbur had been. Feeling so Above everyone in SMP Earth because he was the Admin. 

Those Two were nothing more than Dogs, Lazy Dogs. Believing that due to the fact they had Owners who they could bark and be showered in Praise for Doing Nothing. They were false Royalty, no kingdom to rule Just Believing they were Entitled to the loyalty of the people. Both Were fools. 

If they were dogs, Then Techno and Philza were Wolves Who willing became Dogs. They Abandoned Their Pack and should be rightfully shamed for that. They had given their Royal Wolfven Blood up the Minute they Left. They had become rouge dogs, believe themselves to still be wolves. To Hold the right to chase, The Power to be the Hunter. That they held the Honor to Feast Upon Meat in the light of the moon among pack, and they had given it up, A Truly shameful thing to do. 

If They were all in the End dogs, Mutts, Then He was the Alpha Wolf, He was the Feared and Looked-up Upon Alpha. A Terrifying Enemy and one Many did not wish or Need to have, An Ally that was kind and Encouraging, Wise and Protective, A King And solider for his people. Many Alpha’s Were above the Innocent wolfs and Cubs, but they were meant and Made to serve the Wolfs of the Tribe, Any Alpha who thought Otherwise was not worth their title. 

If he was the Alpha, Then His Horsemen were His Beta’s Ever-so Loyal to him, To the People. They would follow him, give him advice, Speak to him of Enemies. They’d been by his said so long. Maybe, It was Time to Undust his crown, put on his Royal Uniform and Sit back on his throne. 

A King can only Stay away for so long from his people before they begin to lose Faith in them. It was time for Him to Return home with his Spy, His Dear Tubbo. So, Drafting A letter to Tubbo, Who’d Helped him undermined this server for long, who’d been so so loyal, that they would return home, With New allies and New Enemies. 

Afterall, He had to Reward those who are Loyal, It’s a king’s job to. He wonders how they would React to the Red King, returning to his Kingdom, To Rasie it high and Remind all who believe they could get away with playing False Royal, What A True Royal Looks like. 

===================================================================================== 

Tubbo, for all this power and Responsibility, Felt wrong. It was Wrong to rule for him, He hated this. But he’d Endure it for his King. For the King who saved him Years ago, His King Who choose him as His spy, His Hidden Left-Hand-Man. He was perfectly Fine with being that way, it made it easier to deal with threats to his Kings life. 

Philza had been Placed under House Arrest, He deserved so much worse in Tubbo’s eyes. He Forgot his kingdom, His People, His duty to them as Their Ruler. Techno was not much Better either. But Taking this job fo his king made things so much clearer for what his lord did for his Kingdom, For His People. 

His Respect has been lost for Dream, Philza, Wilbur And Techno. But His respect has grown for his king. He’d been growling under his breath when he’d heard a knock on his door. Taking a deep breath, He put on his facade once more and fake-Looking real bright Smile Appeared on his face. “Come in!”. 

In walked Qauckity, Tubbo Internally Scowled, The Man had no respect for what it took to be a True Ruler. He barley Tolerated Quackity Sometimes, He was thankful for the acting lesson’s he’d taken. “Hey Quackity! What's up?”. He wanted him out of here now and the urge to stab him was growing by the seconds. “Nothing much Tubs-”. He wanted to stab him even more, Only His King and The and The Other Horsemen were allowed to call him that. “-But we got a letter from tommy, said it's for you. We haven’t read a word of it”. Tubbo Perked up both inside and Outside, His King had sent him a letter! He snatched the Letter from quackity, pushing him out of the room, much to the man’s annoyance, but he didn’t care, His king was more important. 

He Eagerly Opened the letter to read. 

‘My Dearest Spy, My Hidden Eye, 

The Time has come for us to return home. For Me to take my place upon my throne again, for you to become my left-Hand Again. I have Sent Letters to all of the horsemen informing them of Our return, Along with something else. Most people here have Proven Themselves Unworthy of Being in The World of SMP Earth, They Hold no Respect, But I have Found Few. 

It is your Goal to Escort All Mention to Inner Homestead, War And death will be by my sides, They Others will Meet and Explain what is to happen to Our New Allies, Our New..Comadres. 

First of Order, Niki. She has been found worthy for her loyalty and Unwillingness to Bend to dream or Give into him. 

Second, Ranboo. He’d Joined this list for similar Reasons. He has been found worthy not just by me, But the court. 

Third, Fundy. He reminds me so much of you my friend, Afterall What’s A Spy without an Assassin? I Think you will enjoy him as your Apprentice. 

Fourth, Purpled And Sam Why Should we let them Lose their skills Here when they could only grow under the Care of Business Bay? 

I trust you to complete this my spy, Oh and also your fear from your duties of being L’manburg’s President. 

You will be Reward Heavily Upon our coming home. 

~Your King of Business, Thomas.’ 

Tubbo forgot how to breath. Knocking came on from the door. He ripped it open. “You're the president Now Quackity, I have To Attend to my kings Business.”. He rushed out before qauckity go speak. 

They would be going home and With New well Dubbed Allies, He just had to get them for his king.


	3. The Horsemen of the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring in the New, But Don't let go of the old.

Ranboo had never been a person to stay in one place for long. He traveled almost all his life, never truly or fully stopping. Ranboo was not loyal to places, But Neither was he disloyal to him. He was loyal to people and people only, but no one was ever loyal to him back, Until roughly a month ago. 

Tommy had been an Exception to this, He’d taken the blame for something they both did. That proved Loyalty and Loyalty is rare. If Tommy should be Loyal, Then Why should ranboo not be loyal in return? It would bring shame to him if he’s not, so he is. 

He was alarmed when he checked his Communicator to see Tubbo asking him to meet by Tommy’s house. Strange, But He would be alert for reasons. As he passed by the various structure of I’manburg, Al he could think was about why Tubbo Had sent him a message. ‘Maybe He’s gonna kill us!’ ‘Shut Up Ran!’. Ah yes, those two little Annoying voices in his head, Ran and Boo. He rolled his eyes, why some day’s he’d wished they’d shut up. ‘You love us!’ ‘Well, I guess he does sometimes’. Pure utter bullshit. 

He’d gotten near the place tubbo told him to come to only to stop in shock, there on the bench was a figure with their legs crossed, but what caught his eye was the clothing, Mask and neckless. The clothing was a black long-sleeved vest with a dark yellow and black striped hooded shirt. His mask looked like that of a bumblebee-No scratch that A wasp- It might not look threatening to most people, but it did here. The neckless around his neck had a bumblebee with a cloud of smoke trailing behind it. 

It made tubbo give off an aura of dangerous and..... friendly? Ranboo was stiff as a tree before, But now he felt like a leaf, Relaxed some but still alert. He was still starring at the figure who he was so sure was tubbo. He heard tubbo’s voice leave the figure. 

“Will You help to guard our king? Our Blond ray of sunshine in the light?” 

It Took him a minute to know who he was talking about and even less to responsed. 

“Anything for tommy.” 

===================================================================================== 

Fundy had always known he’d be in the shadows of his father, Of his uncle’s, Of his grandfather’s life. It was natural at this point. Part of him admired how well tubbo had taken to being in tommy’s shadow, but he guesses tubbo had his moments. Part of him was jealous of tommy getting his father’s attention. 

When he got a message from tubbo telling him to meet him in pogtopia, well that made him nervous. That was where Wilbur got exiled, where he went insane. He hated it, so why did tuboo want to meet him there. Going down the stair slowly, unsurely. He didn’t like this not at all. The shadows seem to want him to stay into them. By the time he reached the bottom, there by the nether portal was a figure. He would have thought it would have been tubbo, had it not been for the mask. 

He was one of the few people who knew of the truth of the bay. He knew this was one of the most unknown, The Spy, The Bee, The left-hand. The Left-Hand of the king. The King of the bay. Fundy felt his brain freeze, Moving slowly. No..... No......Quackity had mentioned how tubbo had quiet, how shortly after he’d gotten a letter from tommy. He always had a feeling tommy was the king, but he always seemed so immature, So childlike, So unlike the king of the bay. So, unlike the cold blue eyes that held no warmth when Countries fell, when they ripped away allies of their enemies. He knew the game he played, and he wanted no part in being at the end of it. 

Tubbo- The bee, oh god how did he not notice?!?- spoke in minutes. “You’ve always been very good at sticking to shadows fundy.” Fundy Swallowed nervously, He knew that the shadows always welcomed him. Arm open and always willing. They never stopped welcoming him, they were always there. “Thats something my king could use, you know fundy?”. A cold feeling washed over fundy, oh god tommy was the king. He didn’t like this, Not at all. “he does not seek to harm you fundy.” Confusion filled fundy, even if he was scared, even if he was wary of the king, so many people looked up to him. The king was loyal to his people, So unlike the mortals of this world. 

So many mortals, So many. Yet when people saw the king on rare occasions, they saw god. A God of Danger, Of Protection, Of Guidance, Of War. Fundy had heard so many rumors of the king. That he was god sent down to bring the correct way of order, that his Order of Horsemen were his Champions. Fundy never knew what to believe, so many longed to be among them to be a god, to be a champion of him. 

“You’ve caught his person eye, Along with mine fundy.” Was this it, was it his death? Or......part of him dared to hope, dared to wish upon a dream from years ago. To become a god, To Join them up there. “He wants you with him, Not as a normal guard, no, It’s much higher than that.” Was it that bad to hope? 

“He wants you as a horseman.” 

It was a dream, A dark dream he had. He was fox, He seeked to hunt prey, it was in his instincts. 

“He wants you to be his Assassin.” 

How could fundy refuse? The shadows had always wanted him for a reason, He always enjoyed the feeling of blood on his paws. 

“I’m in.” 

===================================================================================== 

Nikki was baking bread. But something all day had felt off to her. It had felt darker than normal. 

She heard the door open. “Hello, how can I-”. She cut herself off, A Familiar two blue eyes in the left-hand man of the king of the bay. Tubbo. “Tubbo?”. Her tone was soft, not pity or desperate. She knew what it had been like to be on her own. If the king had given herself a home, She had no doubt he’d given one to tubbo- As his left hand man. 

“Nikki, The king wishes for you to join the horsemen as the healer. For even the dark must have a light.” 

Nikki always thought of tubbo like a little brother, Just as she thought of eret like her twin. “Can I bring Eret? I know not if The king will keep him, I wish for him to come.” A smile form under Tubbo’s mask barley seeable. “My king thought you might ask that, Yes He likes Eret. He think’s eret might not fully have what it takes to be king, But he does have a proper noble and Duke Placement. I’m sure he was thinking of making Eret the Duke of Captial.” 

Nikki nodded, Left and spoke with Eret. The two came back shortly to Tubbo after, With only one response. 

“We will Gladly join our king.” 

===================================================================================== 

Purpled had been with Sam. Purpled had grew up in the fighting pit of Hypixel when he was younger, the pits had been known as Bedwars and Skywars. One was with teamed matches, The other solo. He was barely making it by, had it not been for sam. Well, He’d be long gone. So, when Sam was asked to go to the community house to meet with tubbo and to bring purpled, well he was a little wary. 

But seeing a figure with a bee mask and weird outfit wasn’t the weirdest thing. No, it was the Mix of silver and gold Neckless, it was made in the same fashion as the Order of Horsemen. Purpled felt like a little bit of an idiot. It made sense to him in second. A King needed hidden Solider, Spies, Assassins. People the public didn’t know so they could deal with the dirty works of the king. 

“You two are finally here. Good we can begin.” 

Purpled Froze, was that....Tubbo? Why would Tubbo be working for the king? I mean he had L’manburg, right? Was there something purpled wasn’t getting? 

A chuckled filled the air. “Your thoughts run on your face purple. If you must know My king and me had come to these lands to help his brother recover from something, he abandoned. We never knew and until later on that he never cared for it.” That gives him some answers. He still had himself near sam as he heard sam speak. “What does the king wish from us if you seek us out?”. 

Tubbo lifted his mask to show his mouth. A smiled graced his face. “My King wished for you two to become horsemen.” 

Purpled didn’t know how to feel, He Admired the guy.... But a horseman was a whole different level. He looked to sam, Sam he knew feared the king with every inch of his life. He could feel light Terrified shakes in sam’s body. “there is no need to fear him, He simple is like me and you. Above the ways of normalcy, He as sane as normal person who wishes to protect and keep his kingdom running.” 

“May we have time?”. Tubbo bowed and nodded. “But of course, This is a big Decision afterall.”It was three days later they had there Answer. They would join, Sam did fear him, But he feared making him an Enemy of the guy. But Being Horsemen meant an Ally. One who would have your back and you his. So when they saw Tubbo next, Only one answer left them. 

“We wish to join our king on this ride.” 

===================================================================================== 

The Assassin was Predator 

The King was deep down a Duke meant to help people, Not lead. 

The baker was but a Women who knew how to place fight in a Mortal Brain. 

A Memory lost man was loyal to the bitter end. 

An Inventor was fearful, but that’s what kept him alive. 

The Solider was following his brother. 

Hunt, Duke Eret, Hestia, Destruction, Madness, Chaos. 

The New horsemen.


	4. Release the Bitches (Woof)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: I write the chapter
> 
> Me: I have It edited
> 
> me; I choose not to post it to get my fans to be bored of reading the current chapter.
> 
> me: I choose not to post it to get my fans to be bored of reading the current chapters.
> 
> Me: I finally Post it
> 
> ====================================================================================
> 
> Also me: Ah yes,
> 
> Me: I will write the chapter and not post it due to my social Anxiety and fear my fans may kill me over what I have done
> 
> Me: Despite none of them knowing who or where I am.

Deo had gotten the letter first, He remembered running off to tell the others, Inform the people with the joy of their king returning. But he stopped himself from telling everyone, Except for the the other horsemen. It had been a shock to him, New horsemen? He knew there was no replacing other horsemen. The kingdom will be in an uproar with the new horsemen. 

Him and bitzel would be guarding Tommy. They would be dealing with the informing the people of the kings return. Tubbo, Wisp and Lukes jobs would be getting the New horsemen Correct Uniforms and Setting them up in the Homestead. 

The homestead is where all the order lives. The horsemen. They hated the times when Tommy left. It either meant dealing with other kingdoms or None of them could go with him. It always felt wrong, Not being by his side. 

Deo, Tubbo and Tommy had most grown up with one another. But at first it had been Deo and Tommy. Brother forged by the blood of the pit, the metal of the Gods as their main source of the weapons that they are, They Struck down anyone who dared to cross their lines, to threaten what they called theirs. There was no mercy, Not one lick of it. They only knew blood, but then Came tubbo. Tubbo who brought them down, who taught them to be kind. 

He and Tubbo helped make tommy the Red King. It was tubbo who taught him to rule by the people, who taught him who, When and how to punish, how to make people follow him and How to lead like kind Ruler, but being to kind can mean you will give too much and get too little. So, Deo taught him to be cruel to his enemies, the best way to bring them to their knees, how to win wars, how to turn Allies of Enemies to Their Enemies, to make them bow before him and beg for death. 

Deo and Tubbo had turned Tommy through Pure accident into the prefect Royal. Someone who they would go to war for, who they would have no problems with them stealing their life, who they worshipped. 

Tommy Had assented to godhood, and they were his champions, Deo his champion of death, Tubbo his Champion of Pollution. And soon other found themselves worthy of being in their ranks, ranks above the mortals of the world, the ranks of having the right to follow a god to their fullest extent. 

Bliztel, The Champion of war. 

Luke, The Champion of Famine. 

Wisp, The champion of Pestilence. 

And now, Newcomers would join their ranks. A Solider, An Inventor, A Predator, A Revoltutionary Healer, A Loyal Memory-lost Hybrid, A Duke Forced to the role of king who did what was best for his people. 

His Godly King had given him their new titles and Names. Along with what they are the champion of. 

Niki, Hestia, Champion of Family. 

Ranboo, Destruction , Champion of Loyalty. 

Purpled or Grayson, Champion Of Chaos. 

Sam, Madness, Champion Of Redstone Madness. 

Fundy, Blood Hunter, Champion of The Hunt. 

Not to mention the new duke, Duke Eret of Peace. 

Not the first time a duke has been given a dual Title. But it makes the people know he’s close with the king. 

Deo knows that they will Adjust to the Presents they must Maintain, they will fall into their roles. 

===================================================================================== 

Grayson was sitting next to Sam on the plane, who was thankfully less Nervous then yesterday. But at the same time, what did the Red king want with Ranboo, Niki, Eret and Fundy? He looked around at them and how they were sitting. 

Ranboo was the most relaxed, as if nothing could harm him. But with one look in his eyes, Grayson saw A mixture of Anger and Peace. A collective Calm anger, A Threat. But something deep down told Grayson it was not anyone on the plane or Anyone in business bay he was mad at. No, Grayson thinks its dream. It makes all too much sense. 

Fundy was the next relaxed, Leaning against a spot of metal on the plane. His arms crossed, eyes moving sometimes staying on others longer than normal. At a point when he saw starring at Grayson himself, He felt himself sweat. Fundy’s eyes were not the eyes of the Fundy The furry or The L’manburg Cabinet member, No. They were the eyes of a predator. At First Grayson thought he was making it up, but when Fundy’s eyes scanned over him again, Well He saw it. Fundy was fox, A Hunter, A Predator. Predators liked the taste of their preys' blood, they liked it even better when they were Hungry. When was the last time fundy Gave into His predator instincts? No one had ever seen him give into them. 

Niki and Eret were sitting next to one another, Niki with her hands in her lap, Looking so Polite and so-called ‘’Lady Like’’. Eret on the other hand, had his hands on top of her as if comforting her. Both looked Reasonability relaxed at most when they whispering or making small talk with one another. 

Sam was the tensest. He looked Worried and panicked when they first got on, But as the trip continued on Sam had become more relaxed. Still, he wanted some more ways to calm him down. 

“So why does the king want you all?”. Everyone turns to him, Some with raised eyebrows. “you......Don’t know?.” That was niki. “No, I don’t me or Sam have any real idea other than the king wanted us through tubbo.”. It was pure silence for one moment before Fundy Spoke the earth shattering words. 

“The Red King is Tommy; He has found us worthy as Horsemen.” 

Grayson would later be told his face was completely Dumbstruck of the dumbstruck. 

It didn’t help that Sam quite Literally passed out. 

It wasn’t until many many Hours later after Sam had woken, When they had arrived, That it finally hit him. 

Tommy, Was the king of the castle and It was best he got down and bowed like a Dirty Rascal.


End file.
